1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control systems, and more particularly to a fan control system for a shipping container.
2. Description of Related Art
When a shipping container needs to maintain a predetermined temperature, a fan is needed to maintain the temperature. However, the fan needs to be controlled to account for temperature fluctuations within the shipping container. Therefore, a fan control system is needed to control a rotating speed of the fan.